One Night
by Kakashi500
Summary: Maybe I don't want you to understand me. I like being mysterious to people, I don't like them knowing about me. Is that so hard for you to understand?" "Sasuke stop being so stubborn you have to talk to someone." "Why do you even care?" SasuSaku
1. One Night

**One Night**

~Walking a fine line between wrong and right  
And I know there is a part of me that I try to hide  
But I can't win and I can't fight,  
I keep holding on too tight  
Running away from the world outside~

One bottle. That was all he had, one glass bottle containing a small amount of the alcoholic beverage known as beer. But that was all he ever had when he came to this very bar located within a small nightclub, every night. He wasn't looking for a girl to take home like a lot of guys did. Guys that took advantage of each girl they left the bar with, and then woke up the next morning alone. That's what they call a one-night stand, but no, that wasn't the kind of guy he was. He wasn't after sex; he wasn't after meeting a girl, or even being in a relationship for that matter.

Every night since the incident he hung around alone, once he was old enough he came to this club, came just to buy one bottle of beer and that was it. The bartender knew the young man's name, he knew his age and where he was from, but all bartenders seem to figure that out when they ask for their ID cards. He wasn't giving alcohol to just anyone, just the twenty-one and older group, teenagers snuck in all the time so it was his job to keep an eye out.

He had a particular curiosity for the raven-haired male sitting on the stool closest to the wall next to him, since the bar was tucked away into a corner. He came here every night around the same time, just to buy one bottle of beer, but never said why. Always dark, and so mysteriously quiet, the only time they exchanged words was when he ordered his ice cold drink. Never has he answered the questions that were asked of him, instead he remained silent, not daring to speak a word.

If anyone had looked close enough, they would have seen the loneliness within his eyes. Most people don't know, that eyes can tell a lot about a person's emotional and internal turmoil. What they hide can usually be found by gazing into their irises. Not that anyone takes notice of anyone's feelings these days, yet they always expect someone else to take notice of theirs. Selfishness has corrupted the wicked and shameful souls that live on this earth or at least that's what the male sitting at the bar thought. And only when he heard someone talking to him did he turn his attention to the voice.

"Hey honey, wanna get out of here and have some fun?" A blonde female, dressed in a short skirt and tank top, asked without hesitation as she made herself comfortable on the stool next to him.

"I have a name and it's not honey, so I would appreciate it if you just got up and left."

"Oh don't be like that."

A small group of girls, that wore blue jeans and a shirt of their choice, were talking animatedly to one another. That is all except one, she was busy watching, the slut, or so she named the girl, try her hardest at getting the guy she was targeting to leave with her. Her pink hair fell across her shoulders as she turned her head to pretend she was listening to what her companions were saying. But her stare always ended up back over to the male sitting at the bar. This was their weekly girl's night out, and she had seen the same man sit in the same spot each time.

"Sakura, hey, are you there?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Ino, yeah I'm here."

"No she's not. She's too busy looking at that guy over there," A girl with brown hair put into two buns grinned knowingly.

Sakura flushed a light shade of pink, as her friends smirked. She stared at him whenever they came to this club and even if there were a handsome guy asking her to party a little, she would ignore him and decline his offer. Sakura was drawn to the mysterious guest sitting on the stool that was tucked away near the corner.

"Shut up Tenten."

"Go talk to him."

"Are you insane?"

"No, but you stare at him all the time, makes me wonder why you have yet to say anything," Tenten stated as Ino giggled.

"You know you did the same thing to Hinata and Temari--"

"And look where they are at, they skipped girls night because they are on a trip with their boyfriends."

"Yeah, so what made you decide not to hang with your guys?"

"We wanted to find you a guy Sakura, we didn't want you to feel left out."

"Too late for that, you all have been dating the same guy for years; I can't get a guy to love me for me for even a day. All they want is sex and I'm tired of it."

"Sakura not all guys are like that."

"Well most of the guys I've dated are."

The two sighed in frustration, but Ino soon smiled before standing to her feet. Tenten caught on to what she was doing and only smiled to herself before shaking her head. Sakura would surely be pissed but it was really the only way to get her started on talking to the guy. Both her and Ino would pay for it later, but that didn't matter right now to them.

"Sakura, will you come with me to the bathroom, I'm going to redo my makeup and I need a second opinion."

"Sure, why not?" Sakura sighed as she set aside her small martini and stood up next to her blonde haired friend.

But she couldn't even take a step before Ino pushed her over to the corner, where the boy she was eyeing, sat alone. Ino gave one last shove and stepped away to go back to her spot next to Tenten. Sakura on the other hand went crashing into the man her friends told her to go talk to, and inconveniently knocked him off his place on the stool.

"God damn it," Cursed the young man as he rubbed his head since he had fallen to the floor.

Embarrassingly enough, Sakura accidentally landed on top of him and she soon received a clear view of his face. It may have been scrunched up in pain but he still looked good in her opinion. The bartender was leaning over the counter with a worried look on his face, not sure if he should do something or leave them alone and wait for them to stand up.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" He asked taking the chance and asking him anyway.

"Look at that Sakura, he's falling for you!" Ino shouted before laughing along with Tenten.

Sakura stood up immediately and looked away in embarrassment. Her face shared the same color as her pink hair. But as she slowly turned to look at the person she knocked over, she got a better view of what he was wearing, more interestingly was the tattoo she spotted on his forearm. A black dragon with a dark red snake wrapped around its neck. The dragon had fire shooting from his mouth as the snake bit into its neck.

His raven hair was spiked up, the sunglasses that had sat on his head were now on the ground, broken. His black shirt had the design of a dragon on it in blue outlining. His pants looked like something the Navy wore, there were several pockets where he kept a phone, keys, and other objects, she couldn't really identify. His shoes, well they weren't exactly shoes, but boots, black combat boots to be precise. His pants weren't tucked into them like most people wore as the style.

It wasn't long until he grunted and stood from his spot on the floor. After which he bent down to pick up the, once new, pair of eyewear. Sighing with frustration he tossed the glasses onto the counter, where the bartender disposed of the broken plastic. Sakura felt bad about the whole incident, even though it was Ino's fault. Speaking of that blonde haired pig, Sakura looked to where they sat and noticed that both her and Tenten were gone. She twitched with anger, how could they have just left her here. But suddenly remembering the situation at hand she turned to the boy, whose name she figured out was Sasuke.

"Um, excuse me Sasuke, I'm so sorry about that, I didn't mean to run into you and I certainly didn't mean to break your glasses, I'm sorry again I--"

"It's fine," He replied smoothly, his face showed no signs of being upset, nor angry for that matter.

He wasn't as cold and dark as everyone thought he was. He was just a simple guy out and about, like all the other young people that came to the club. Why he came alone she had no idea, but she would have liked to know, his mystery is what drew her to him. There was the idea that he was lonely and she wanted to be the one to comfort him that she shook from her mind.

With that said, he left without another word. But Sakura suddenly remembering that her friends ditched out on her, grabbed her purse and ran after him, in hopes of making conversation until she could find her said ditchers. As soon as she made it outside she spotted him staring at the sky, and she followed his gaze to see what was so interesting. To her surprise, the sky was getting dark, a huge storm was rolling in, the clouds seemed to get darker by the second.

Sasuke just looked ahead and continued walking; Sakura on the other hand sprinted to catch up to him. She didn't want to be left alone out here, there was no telling what kind of people hung out here at this time of day. It was late in the evening but not as late as the dark cloudy sky made it seem. As she caught up to him and slowed to a walk by his side, he stopped and turned his gaze to her. With an eyebrow raised he asked,

"Why are you following me?"

"Uh, I didn't want to be left alone, my friends kind of ran out on me when one of them pushed me into you. I hope you don't mind."

"....."

"Hn, I suppose not," He replied hesitantly before turning silent and continuing to take his even strides, "Would help if I got your name though."

"Oh, it's Sakura."

Sasuke nodded, signaling that he had heard her.

"So..." Sakura began, "...What work are you into?"

"...Art and Writing," He said after a few seconds of silence.

"Okay," She drawled out and then added, "Is your art in any of the galleries?"

Sasuke glanced at her before turning his attention forward. He shook his head, and remained silent. Sakura didn't want a wordless answer, instead she decided to press her luck and pushed the questions further. Just hoping she wasn't going to go too far in asking him personal things that would most likely cause him to get angry and leave her alone.

"I guess I shouldn't say art as my work, it's more of a hobby."

"Um okay, so what kind of writing do you do?"

"Mystery, fantasy, death. If you've ever heard of the author S. Uchiha--"

"Oh yeah. I've read a couple of his books."

"Yeah well, that's me."

Sakura stared at him with a baffled expression; she definitely wasn't expecting him to be the author of several of her favorite books. Him being a writer in the first place was what surprised her. But its like they say, never judge a book by its cover, as cliché as it may sound. Still though, he was an author and a pretty good one, she has seen a lot of people read his books. No one knew who he was, he kept his identity a secret, which is why he didn't put his full name on the book, and Sakura was curious as to why he did that.

"I have another question for you."

She took the silence as a que to go ahead and ask.

"Why didn't you use your full name?"

"I didn't want to be bothered, you know how you hear on the news that this author or this celebrity was out and so on and so forth. Well I didn't want that, people know me by 'that guy' or 'he' no one knew my name and I preferred to keep it that way. I just like to be left alone."

"So, am I being a bother to you then?" She asked hurtfully.

"If you were being a bother to me, then wouldn't I have just ditched you already. Besides if I really didn't want to talk to you, you would know, I'm not exactly subtle on the whole 'get the fuck out of my face' routine."

As he explained that to her, she couldn't help but smile, sure he was probably rude to a lot of people, but he was just the type that preferred the solitude rather than big crowded groups. And she couldn't help but wonder if he had been rude to that slut that was hitting on him at the bar just a little while ago.

"Well what about that girl at the bar? I saw how she was eying you."

"I don't take kindly to sluts like her. I'm not some toy they think they can pick up with cheesy ass lines. The way they dress is just disgusting."

Sakura giggled as he shivered at the thought. Some people would have been fooled by his looks and the way he dresses by thinking he slept with whatever girl came his way. But she always knew there was something about him that made him special. Sasuke looked at her face, she was just so bubbly and energetic, and briefly wondered if she even had any problems in life to worry about.

_"Come to think of it, why am I even telling her about myself. I just only met her, but I can't help but feel that-Oh God what the hell am I thinking?"_

The pink-haired girl noticed the frustration that was evident on his face, and instantly wondered what he was thinking about. She decided against asking and left it alone, she was already prying too far into his life and she didn't want him to push her away as he seemed to have done to everyone else. That was another question that wandered into her head, why was he always alone?

Before she had a chance to ask, a few raindrops began to fall on their heads just as they arrived at a small apartment complex. She soon stopped when Sasuke halted in his steps, and turned her attention to him, her eyes questioning why he suddenly came to a stand still.

"Well this is where I live, why you followed me all the way here is beyond me," He mused as he gave a small smirk

"Oh well," She scratched her head sheepishly with a blush on her face, "I got caught up into our conversation I didn't notice."

Sasuke had no chance to ask anything before rain began to fall harder and thunder began to roar overhead. Sakura glared annoyingly at the sky before growling angrily to herself for following Sasuke this far. Sasuke merely looked at her with an eyebrow raised, silently asking what was wrong.

"I have to run and get home, hopefully I won't be too wet when I get there. My parents would surely be angry."

The raven-haired male hesitated and told himself he would regret this later, but he went ahead and told her anyway.

"I guess you could stay at my place until the storm stops," He said as if it was to himself rather than the female standing next to him.

"Really?" She asked shocked, "Thanks, you're a life-saver."

The duo quickly ran to his door and as soon as he had it unlocked they rushed in just as they storm began to grow worse. Sakura walked to the window that was located in the living room area of the apartment, and glanced at the clouds that turned darker and swallowed the moon. She was going to be here for awhile, she knew that much, so she turned to the male that removed his boots and set them by the door, and decided to follow his example and walked over to the door and removed her shoes as well.

"Well this is my place," He gestured with his hand as they stepped towards the kitchen as he removed his belongings from his pockets and set them on the counter. Sakura set her purse on the counter next to his things and glanced around the small housing space.

"Where's your family? It just seems so cold and empty here."

The way he suddenly stiffened at her words, told her that she shouldn't have asked. There was something that he wasn't telling her and she was curious if not frightened to know the answer to it. He had his back facing her so she couldn't even see the expressions on his face, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Sasuke, what is it? You can tell me."

"They aren't around anymore."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I want to know why they aren't here."

"Well that makes two of us."

"What's that supposed to mean? Sasuke?" She urged, not knowing this was a very sore subject for him.

Without even thinking he suddenly shouted, "My dad walked out on my family when I was young okay?" He turned to her with anger and sadness on his face.

Sakura was slightly taken aback when he shouted at her. He still wasn't giving her the full story, so she pressed even further and she didn't care that she was pushing herself into dangerous territory.

"Okay, so where's the rest of your family then?"

"My brother split too, as soon as he turned eighteen he left. He said he didn't want to be weighed down by my mother and I so he left us."

"So that would leave you and your mom, where is she then?"

"Don't Sakura, please don't," He looked down as his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Sasuke, I don't want you to bottle this up, where is she? Did she leave you too?"

"..."

"DAMN IT SASUKE TALK TO ME!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" He yelled angrily before going into a harsh tone, "I shouldn't have to explain anything to you, you only just met me today, its not like we're friends or anything."

That one stung, sure she was a little pushy but he didn't have to be such a jerk about it. Although it was her fault that he was acting like this, and soon she began to hate herself for making him answer her stupid questions. She decided she may as well wing it, there wasn't much else he could do that would shock her.

"I want us to be friends, and I want you to trust me. Please Sasuke, tell me what happened to her?"

"She died years ago when I was sixteen. I've lived on my own since then, struggling and wishing it would just end," Sasuke gritted through his teeth before he stormed off to his room and slammed the door.

Sakura wasn't expecting that, she wasn't expecting the confession, nor the fact that he hated his life and wanted it to end. She didn't think his mom was dead, now she really started to hate herself. She forced him to relive memories that he tried so hard to hold back, but now that she had come into his life she pushed him too far. And that was a mistake she wished she could have taken back.

Sasuke sat on the end of his bed, maybe he shouldn't have lashed out like that, but in a way she deserved it, he told her not to ask in the first place. He sighed in frustration to himself but looked up when his door suddenly opened. The one person he didn't want to see or talk to at the moment poked her head in before stepping fully into the room.

"Sasuke."

He ignored her as she shut the door and walked closer to his seated figure, but not before taking a quick glance around his room. There was a large amount of canvas of different size spread throughout the room. Some were already painted on, but the rest were blank. Now she knew what he met about doing art as his hobby earlier. She also spotted a laptop on a black desk in the corner, obviously that was where he wrote his new ideas that would soon turn into books.

"What do you want?"

It was a simple question, but she didn't have an answer to that, was she here to apologize? Or just cause some more damage to the male sitting on the bed? Sakura on the other hand wanted him to talk to her, it wasn't healthy to keep so many things bottled up inside. She did it when the first guy she dated broke her heart.

"Sasuke, I want you to talk to me, I want to understand you."

"Maybe I don't want you to understand me. I like being mysterious to people, I don't like them knowing about me. Is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Sasuke I am trying to understand you, so stop being so stubborn, you have to talk to someone."

_"Damn it, why can't she just drop it? I don't want--That's just it isn't it, I don't want her to know but I don't want to keep this bottled up anymore either. But why her? Why now? God, I'm so confused."_

Sasuke stood up and turned away from her, she was getting to him and he didn't even know why. Sakura walked up behind him and gently touched his arm, and attempted to turn him around, but he turned on his heel and glared at her. what he had not noticed was that his eyes were getting glossy, which didn't go unnoticed by the female before him.

With his voice cracking he choked out, "Why do you even care?"

Sakura didn't know what possessed her, but she suddenly wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke's eyes went wide, his mind was in a jumbled mess at the moment, and he didn't notice when she pushed him onto the bed. Her knee went in between his legs and slowly got closer to that one part of his body that made him a man. He didn't know if he wanted her to stop, especially when she kissed his neck and sucked on it until a red mark was left in the place of her lips.

"Sakura stop," He managed to breath out when he got himself together.

"No Sasuke, please just let me do this," She whispered into his ear as shivers ran down his spine.

_"God what am I doing? I can't stop myself, he's just too addicting. I know this is wrong but I don't want to stop. Oh fuck it." _Sakura ignored her thoughts and continued with what she was doing.

Sasuke made no other move to stop her as she slowly took off his shirt leaving him bare chested. Her eyes clouded over with lust as she attacked his lips again, he didn't reject it, but returned the kiss to her instead. He was beginning to get into it and helped Sakura remove her blue shirt and threw it to the floor. This was definitely one night he wasn't ever going to forget.

**A/N Haha I think this is a good place to stop. Looks like they were both wrong in not wanting to do you know what. Well please read and review, let me know what you think. Do I continue it or not and just leave it as a one-shot? ^^**


	2. One Mistake

**One Mistake**

~Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose the crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say~

Sakura opened her eyes before shutting them quickly from the bright light that shone through the window. She groaned as she sat up, the sheets that covered her were clutched in her fist over her chest. Her mind finally registered what had happened last night and her eyes suddenly shot wide. She looked to her side and spotted a still sleeping Sasuke, his chest was bare as he laid on his side. He was covered from the waist down as his facial expressions were set at a more calm setting then when she first met him.

_"Oh. My. God! What the hell was I thinking!?_

She sprung from the bed, careful not to wake the male sleeping beside her. Quickly gathering her clothes, she threw them on and ran out of the room. She soon snatched her purse from the counter and was on her way out of the front door as she pulled out her cell phone. Sakura dialed the number of her blonde-haired friend, pretty sure she was already up. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when a voice came in through the other side.

"Ino, I need to talk to you meet me at the coffee shop, you know the one we normally go to, bring Tenten if you want, and if my parents call you tell them I stayed over at your house last night. Ok bye."

Ino had no chance to say anything before her pink-haired friend hung up. Sakura continued to make her way to her destination, not exactly knowing what she was going to say to her friends. She had sexual relations with a man she barely met, she told herself she would never do that but she did it anyway. What had gotten into her last night anyway? That wasn't how she normally acted with guys, she had always believed in sex after marriage, but now what kind of person was she? A slut? A whore?

"God, I'm going to hell for this aren't I?" She asked loudly to herself, "What will my friends say?"

The bed shifted slightly as Sasuke stirred in his sleep, he inhaled before exhaling through his nose. His eyes slowly opened revealing the onyx orbs that were hidden beneath his eyelids. He sat up, but what he first noticed was that Sakura was gone, her place on the bed was cold and he figured she must have left a little while ago. His thoughts raced back to what happened last night and now he was wishing he had stopped her. Just look what she did, she ran out on him without a word to him, no note, no nothing.

_"I should have known this would happen. And they say its always the guy that runs out on the girl. Yeah right."_

Sasuke shook his head, his eyes reflecting the pain he felt, not just from his family's desertion on him, but now she had done it too. He stood from the bed as he slipped on his boxers and his pants. There was nothing left to do but continue on with his work, he decided from here on, that he wouldn't let anyone know about him, if someone like her came to him again, he would ignore and walk away.

_"Why did I think she would be able to help me? No one can save me, the damage is done...And she only made it worse. God I'm such an idiot, I should have guessed she would have been like every other girl that tried to talk to me. She just managed to break me down and I gave in, how could I have made such a stupid mistake?!"  
_

His eyes formed a glare as he grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the bathroom, he needed to cleanse himself of her, of the pain, and the shame. Too many mistakes happen too many times, he made his last night, but it's like they say, you can always learn from the mistakes and the screw ups you manage to get yourself into. Its just a matter of letting go before you can learn, and that's what he was going to do, let her go, push the memories aside and hopefully never let this happen again.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ino yelled when Sakura finished telling her and Tenten what happened but turned silent immediately when she saw that people had stopped drinking their coffee to gaze at her with questioning eyes.

"Shut it Ino!" Tenten whispered harshly and turned to Sakura, "Damn I'm really surprised at you Sakura. I mean I guess it would have been fine if he was your boyfriend but you barely even met him."

"I know, I feel like crap."

"I can see why you wanted me to tell your parents you stayed at my house," Ino said and then asked suddenly."What did you guys say to each other this morning?"

"Well, we didn't talk this morning I kinda-"

"You didn't just walk out on him did you?"

When Sakura remained silent, it was clear she was guilty of just running out on him. Ino and Tenten looked at her, each of them had a surprised expression on their face. They both sighed heavily before turning to look at their friend. Ino was the first to speak since Tenten still didn't know what to say to her pink-haired friend.

"Sakura, you have to fix this, to him now, its seems you just wanted him for a one night stand. And surprisingly enough it was you that ran out, normally its the guy that does that."

Tenten jumped in by saying, "..Yeah Sakura I mean, from what you told us about last night when you figured out some things about him, he must feel deserted again. I mean you said his father and brother just left him right? There's no telling what he must be feeling now. You need to go talk to him Sakura, not later either, now."

"You're right you guys. God now I wished I stayed, at least until he woke up, but I just freaked. What will my parents say about this mess?"

"What can they say, you're a grown adult, theres not really anything they can say. Look, you know what you have to do," Ino said as she finished drinking the rest of her small beverage.

Sakura nodded and thanked them for the advice before standing from her seat and leaving the coffee shop. She took in a big breath of air and began walking back to the place she ran from. But what would she say? Would he even listen? Doubt it, he was trapped in the dark, he had been hurt and gone through so much pain before. She was afraid for him, afraid he might do something stupid. But he wouldn't go that far would he? Then again, she didn't know him enough to actually know if he would do something he might regret. His mother's death must have been what caused him to push people away.

"Damn it. What the hell am I going to say?"

Having gotten out of the shower just twenty minutes ago, Sasuke decided he would work on some writing, he was working on short stories lately, that he would soon put together and send to his publisher. Most of these short stories were based on real life experiences and he realized he had a new one to add. Just what happened last night was a perfect one. Before he decided to sit down and start writing, he figured there was something he should go and do first.

He left his home wearing black jeans with a black shirt that had a tiger baring its large sharp teeth. His shoes were the same as what he wore the other day, black combat boots, again without the pants tucked into them, on the side of his pants hung a sliver chain that was connected to a wallet which sat in his right back pocket. His tattoo was visible exact for a small part which was covered by the black wristband that was on his wrist, the last detail was the pair of black sunglasses he had over his eyes good thing he always kept a second pair at home. Sighing he continued walking to his destination, he was heading to the graveyard at the moment, he wanted to visit his mother's grave as he did everyday.

It was really the only thing that kept him sane, since he would talk to her, hoping that she could hear him in some small way. That was part of his daily routine, he would spend some time at his mother's grave and then got to that nightclub for one bottle of beer. Most people would wonder why he always walked to the places, but that's what he preferred. He had a car he could drive, but walking was better, it got him some exercise, plus it saved him money on gasoline.

Walking was what he chose and he just stuck with it, he only wished he wasn't doing these things alone, but that was another life choice he made and now that Sakura had run out on him, he was afraid of ever trying to trust anyone again. His other choice comes into play here, he chose to not let anyone else get close to him, it was just a mistake and he knew he would never make it again. Arriving at the gate of the graveyard he strolled down to the entrance before traveling down several rows of tombstones. He had taken this trail many times, he didn't even need to look to know where he was going.

He stopped suddenly, he stood next to a grave, the wind blew carelessly through his hair as he ignored the shivers of chills that ran down his back and his arms. The whole cemetery was empty, only he stood as the lone figure in the large land filled with graves. Some grass grew around the burial place of the deceased, but some of the grass remained dead, either from some careless grounds keeper or the fact that the grass could no longer grow in those areas. But around the grave he stood, the grass grew green and strong, Sasuke smiled slightly, remembering how his mother was a perfect garden keeper, it made him wonder if she was the one that made the grass grow, despite her absence and not actually around.

Sitting slowly to the ground he folded his knees up just a little as he wrapped his arms around them and rested his chin on his arms. His eyes glanced over the stone that sat above the grave, he lifted his hand to remove his glasses before placing them on top of his head and returned his arm to its previous position, he looked at the deep carvings that stated,

_Here lies Uchiha Mikoto  
One amazing mother  
One true friend  
She'll be with us  
Through the very end_

Sasuke had to take a deep breath to keep himself from crying, he smiled bitterly at the memory when he had to write that for her grave. It was one of the hardest things he ever had to do, and he was alone through it all. He didn't even know if his father and brother knew she passed away, all he knows is that if he ever sees them, it won't be a very happy reunion. He soon glanced at the flowers that were sat just below the writing, he brought those yesterday, he would have brought more today but he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the flower shop. They were probably wondering where he was, since he always went there and bought the flowers everyday since his mother died.

"Mom. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I pray every night that you can. I just want you to remember that I haven't forgotten you and I love you with everything I have, even if you're not here. I try to to live each day like you would, but its really hard when everything seems to turn against me. I just don't know how I can continue on anymore, no one seems to truly care about how I feel. I thought that girl Sakura would have been able to help me, but she turned out to be like the rest of them."

Sasuke couldn't help but let a few tears fall from his eyes, sitting here talking to the one he missed most was hard, coming to the graveyard was hard. But he managed to find the strength to, just like his mother found the strength to continue raising him when the other males of the family left them alone. She could have given up, but she didn't, and she did it for him, she did it because she loved him. Now he came to the cemetery because he loves her, he draws his strength from knowing that she was always there for him. She still is, just not in a physical sense. He tried to stop himself from shedding anymore tears and be strong but one memory stood out to him and it was one he remembered clearly.

He thought back to when he found out his father left, he tried to be strong for his mother and not cry. But when his brother left not to long after, he still remained impassive and held back the tears. Mikoto knew what he was doing and how hard he was trying to be strong for her sake, it was just the way he was. But the words she told him still echoed in his mind, they were as clear as his own name.

_"Sasuke, crying doesn't make you weak, it just shows that you are human. Crying lets you express your frustrations and if you have people that are loyal they won't run away and leave you alone. But if you find yourself alone, don't be afraid to cry because only you can understand the pain. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you are weak, because you are strong. There's no reason to hide the fact that you cry, because we all do it."_

"I remember what you said mom, and it never leaves my mind, I just find it hard to cry in front of other people, I was only ever comfortable crying when you were there because you were there to cry with me," Sasuke choked out as tears again fell down his cheeks.

Sasuke stayed there for a couple of hours, just sitting and talking to his mother as if she was sitting right beside him. He told everything that happened last night and what happened when he awoke the next morning. The sun was beginning to set as he stood from his spot on the ground, he smiled and wiped his eyes with his hand. Taking an inhale of breath as he had done before he looked one last time to the tombstone below him.

"I'll be back again tomorrow, I'll bring you some fresh flowers too."

With that said he left and headed to the nightclub where he would once again get his alcoholic beverage and leave, hopefully he wouldn't run into any other girls that would try and pry their way into his life. Or knock him off his seat and break his glasses, no he was going to be more cautious tonight. Never would he make the same mistake again, he vowed not to.

Sakura sighed for the tenth time, she had gone back to Sasuke's place but he didn't answer the door. He was either ignoring her or he wasn't home when she went over there. She had called Ino up and explained that to her, and as he walked down the sidewalk with the phone to her ear she came to a stop outside the club wherein she first saw Sasuke.

"Ino, I have to go, I think I know where to find him."

"Okay, good luck."

"Thanks."

She hit the end button on the phone as she put it away into her purse, she casually walked into the club and began glancing around. She headed to the back of the faction where the bar was located. The music was blaring loudly through her ears, if she wasn't mistaken she could have sworn that it was much louder than when she was here yesterday. She looked up and sure enough Sasuke was sitting on the same stool he sat on the previous day, she noticed he had another pair of glass which he set on the counter obviously not wanting them to get broken again.

As hard as she tried to push her way over more people just kept getting in the way, either from drinking too much or just dancing and not caring whose way they got in. She finally had enough and attempted to call his name, but he couldn't hear her. He downed the rest of his drink before standing to his feet, he grabbed his glasses and put them on and made his way towards the door. Sakura had just made it to where he was and noticed he was gone and headed towards the way she just came from.

"Shit."

Turning she pushed her way through the same people again, all the while calling his name trying desperately to grab his attention. Sasuke on the other hand pocketed his hands in his jeans and left the establishment quickly. He might have heard her, or he was trying to get away from the people in the noisy social organization, mostly the girls who made every attempt to make themselves appealing to him. He just gave them the cold shoulder and ignored them without a seconds thought.

The pink-haired female had to practically claw her way out and when she did she stood by the front entrance and scanned both ways with her emerald eyes. She spotted Sasuke heading back in the direction of his home, and she trailed after him rather quickly. Upon getting closer to him she grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around. He was taken aback at this and hastily straightened himself ready to yell at the person who had taken a hold of him.

He removed his glasses and Sasuke was surprised to find that it was Sakura that had grasped him, his expression turned to one of shock to one of anger. This didn't go unnoticed by Sakura and she suddenly felt nervous under his piercing gaze. She had lost all words and suddenly didn't know what to say to him at all. She had something planned when she first walked into the club, but now she was just completely speechless. The male before her rolled his eyes, annoyingly might she add, and crossed his arms and stared at her waiting for her to say what she wanted.

"If you weren't going to say anything, you shouldn't have bothered coming to face me."

Sasuke made a move to leave, but Sakura freaked and grabbed his arm, she didn't know why she did it. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted to say something to him but still couldn't find the words. Her eye brows furrowed before she glanced back into his eyes and with a soft intake of breath she prepared herself to speak to him.

"Sasuke I wanted to talk about last night, it was a mistake and I didn't think it'd go that far."

"No, the mistake was making me think I could trust you. You weren't the one who woke up alone, not even so much as a goodbye. You're just like every other girl I met, and I feel stupid for even inviting you to my place last night."

"I didn't want this to happen, I just wanted you to trust me."

"Well it's way too late for that, you blew it. I've been deserted too many times and I'm not going to let it happen again."

"But I-"

"Sakura just stop, I've been lied to way too many times. No one can trust anyone who is never there."

The man before finished what he was saying, put his glasses back over his eyes and just left her standing there, he was right, she had blown it with him. Maybe if she just stayed, if only she could have realized what she was getting into, just maybe they could have been good friends, if not something more. Sakura didn't bother to hold back the tears as they slowly made their way down her face.

_"Why do I blow it every time with a guy that I actually like?"_

The raven-haired male gritted his teeth as he walked away, he heard her sob and he felt angry yet guilty at the same time. One mistake can lead to so many other things, ruining relationships, friendships and every other thing that could be thought of. He knew what it was like to be left alone to cry and he felt a pang in his own heart. He had a small urge to turn back to go and hug her, while slowly assuring her that everything would be fine, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, the anger was more controlling than the urge and guilt. He just wanted to go home and be alone, not that it was something new to him.

Arriving home he walked inside and slipped off his shoes, he did nothing else except head into his room, he had changed the sheets on his bed earlier that day after his shower. He didn't want to lay on the sheets that him and Sakura had done the deed, they would be washed before being used again. He laid on his back as his legs hung off the edge, he stared at the ceiling before turning onto his side and bringing his legs onto the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again.

_"Mom, what would you do?"_

Without really realizing it, he soon drifted off to sleep still fully clothed besides his feet that were only covered with black socks. And while he slept, he could have sworn he heard a loud voice, one he recognized as the same one his father used when he yelled and got into fights with his mom. He couldn't make out what the voice said but he kept stirring in his sleep as the voice went quiet and later returned every few seconds. Sasuke's eye brows furrowed as he slept restlessly until the tone of the voice took on a warm and caring tone. It whispered to Sasuke and he suddenly relaxed, he wouldn't know it, but a tear escaped his eye as the owner of the new voice was in fact his mother.

Sakura tried to sleep that night but she kept waking up, she was feeling awful about the incident with Sasuke. Her parents had greeted her normally but that was only because they were told by Ino that Sakura had stayed over at her house last night and that's why she hadn't returned home. She was feeling regretful, in a way she did want what happened between her and Sasuke to happen and in another way she felt she had taken advantage of his vulnerable state.

_"Stupid, stupid mistake."_

She continued yelling at herself in her mind throughout the night, trying so hard to come up with something that would get Sasuke to talk to her again. But she was loss of what to do, just as she was at loss of words when she confronted him earlier. She wasn't good with confrontations, and this was one of the biggest challenges she would have to face in her life, at least that's what she thought anyway.

**A/N Alright, that takes care of that, can anyone guess what will happen? ^^ Well until next time, please read and review, and if you haven't please read my other story Let Me In. But wait there's more, I have a new story that will be posted soon called An Angel's Love so be on the look out for that if you'd like to read more stories by me, thanks in advance.**


	3. One Regret

**One Regret  
**

~There was a brighter day  
Where I could view the world  
the sorrows that I've known  
Now it's a Without different place  
Memories fade away  
Without a trace  
But there's a shadow  
A shadow I can't feel~

_I've walked the line between light and darkness. I've seen all the good and the bad in the world. I've watched countries tear each other apart. All through a hopeless battle where no one is really the victor. I've killed so many people just to bring honor to my homeland. Taken those who had families, just as I had a family. Are we really so different? We're all fighting the same fight, just on each opposing side. What foolishness they thrust themselves into, I'm no different for I have claimed the same sin. _

_As I fight for my freedom from the hell I have been cast into I remember all the times I have rushed into a killing spree. A rush where no one survives. Stealthily through the dark I await my next target. Forced upon them is the death they had no prediction of. I am the shadows and I am the darkness, I'm the disaster that lurks in your dreams. The killer of thousands and thousands of innocent lives. _

_My name is Alister, I have done unforgivable deeds and I have absolutely no regrets._

Sasuke sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He stared at the laptop in front of him, reading over the words he had typed in the computer word document. It was only the prologue of the story, normally he could write and have three pages written in under five minutes or so, but he just had too much on his mind. His thoughts kept wondering back to Sakura and what had happened that night.

"Why do I keep thinking about her!? This is so aggravating!"

He placed his head in his hands and gave a deep sigh. He regretted not talking to her, but he was afraid, afraid of letting someone get closer to him. Sakura had already broken that barrier but there was more to it than that. He was afraid to care for someone, because eventually they might leave or be taken away from him.

When his mom died it was just a disaster for him, he shut everyone out, he wouldn't even do book signings for the people that wanted to get his signature in their favorite book of his. He wasn't a social person so he never bothered with it. There was nothing he wanted to aim for except write more stories and other styles of literature he could think of.

He sat back again and with another deep sigh, which he seemed to be doing a lot lately, he stood from his chair and began pacing around the room. Running a hand through his hair he walked back and forth trying to pull some inspiration from the air, but ended up with nothing. His thoughts once again went to the pink-haired girl, the sound of her crying echoed through his ears and each time he thought about it he felt horrible.

"What the hell do I want to do? Do I talk to her? Damn it. Things would be so much easier if I had someone to talk to about this."

With one movement he grabbed the black hooded sweatshirt that sat on his bed and slipped it on. He zipped it up, leaving it open only slightly. It was black so it matched the black jeans he wore and his usual boots. Shaking his head he left his apartment and pocketed his hands in his hoodie's pockets.

He decided to go visit his mom, she may not be able to talk back, but just sitting there knowing she might be able to hear him helped him think. But first he made a trip to the flower shop, he promised his mom he would bring her more flowers and that's what she was going to get. He never broke a promise and he wasn't going to start now.

He quietly walked down the street, not really paying attention, but he knew this path like the back of his own hand so he didn't need to focus. He just subconsciously went to where he needed to go.

Soon he hadn't realized he was standing outside the doorway of the flower shop, and that's when he knew he had no idea what kind of flowers to get her this time. So he decided on getting her favorite flowers, which happened to be pink carnations, his mother once told him what they meant but that was so long ago he had trouble remembering what it was, but it soon popped into his head.

_'I'll never forget you.'_

He shook his head as a small smile made its way to his lips, when he walked into the small shop he was greeted by someone different than who was normally working there. The woman at the counter had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and Sasuke felt like he had seen her somewhere before. The woman looked up and her eyes widened before returning quickly to their normal state as Sasuke looked at her and approached her position.

"Well well, if it isn't Sasuke the heart breaker."

Sasuke stared at her with a surprised look before glancing at the name tag on her shirt. Ino. The female before him merely raised her eyebrow and placed a frown on her face. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy and that's when she decided to explain why she just called him the heart breaker.

"You hurt Sakura you know."

"God not this again. Don't push your way into something that doesn't even concern you."

"It does concern me when one of my best friends is involved."

"What do you want from me? A breakdown? A confession that I hurt her. Well I won't confess to that, I gave her a chance and she bailed out."

"Sasuke look, Sakura just freaked out she didn't mean to hurt you. Sex really isn't something she is used to, she wouldn't have done it if she didn't feel a connection with you."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. She really does care about you. She always stared at you when we went to that club for our weekly girls night out. I think she may have even gotten jealous when that one girl tried to get you to go with her."

Sasuke's eyes softened as he let out an exhale of breath through his nose. He contemplated what she said and even if he didn't want to admit it, he was having second guesses about not talking to Sakura at all. She never said he was just a one night stand, he just thought too much on her leaving. That still didn't excuse the fact that she said it was a mistake when she slept with him. He really did feel a connection with her, and with her saying it was a mistake, it kind of hurt him.

"I suppose I was a little harsh on her, but it doesn't excuse her actions," Sasuke said as he looked down at his hands, "I just-"

"You what?"

In a whisper he said, "...I don't want to get hurt again." His hair shadowed his eyes as his clenched hands came to rest at his side.

"She won't hurt you, she has been in that position before as well, she would never put you in that same place she was in. All the guys she dated were only after her for sex, but she initiated it with you so she really likes you."

"Look I came here to get some flowers, just give me a dozen pink carnations," Sasuke threw in to make her drop the subject.

Ino sighed but grabbed the flowers he asked for. Sasuke paid with cash and proceeded to make his way towards the door. With a sigh he stopped as he had his hand on the handle. He turned his head to look at the blonde behind him, he thought more on what she said and came to a decision, he just hoped this wouldn't be a huge mistake as he claimed everything else had been.

"If you...want to call Sakura and send her my way, I'll be at the graveyard."

Ino gave a smile as Sasuke walked out the door. She immediately grabbed her phone and dialed the pink-haired girls number. When Sakura heard about Ino's encounter with Sasuke, she felt a sudden wave of relief rush through her. He would actually hear her out, that was better than not talking at all at least.

"So he'll really talk to me?"

"Yeah, you better hurry though, I don't know how long he'll be at the graveyard."

"Ok, thanks Ino I can't express my gratitude enough for what you did."

"Yeah yeah, just get going," Ino said as she smiled, before her friend hung up she added, "..And Sakura, don't blow it this time."

Sakura said her goodbye and wasted no time in getting her clothes on, which consisted of a pink shirt with white capris and white flip-flops. She snatched up her purse and left without a moments pause, her parents were astonished when she just ran out the door but let it go. She was a young woman and she probably had places to go and people to see, well that last one is quite literal, so they just let her be.

Sasuke had placed the flowers upon his mother's grave, he smiled slightly as he sat down. "I hope you like these mom."

He laid down onto the grass near his mother's grave as he stared up at the sky, hoping she could somehow give him some advice. He sighed as he realized that Sakura might not come, she might be mad at him after what he said, if not mad but she sure would be upset by the fact that he had just told her off without so much as letting her explain herself.

He placed his arm on his eyes as he tried to recall any words his mother might have said, to help him in this predicament he was in. But to his dissatisfaction he came up with nothing, she had said a lot of things while giving him advice, but none of it related to what was happening in his life right now. He growled in frustration but jumped slightly when he heard someone speak.

"Are you growling at me or yourself?"

He removed his arm to see Sakura standing shyly above him. She had a few flowers in her hand, and Sasuke for the life of him could not identify them, no matter how hard he tried. He sat up and lifted his knees to his chest and wrapped his arm around his legs as Sakura took a seat next to him after placing the flowers next to the ones he brought.

It was silent for awhile until one of them spoke up and it was Sakura who was first to break the silence between them.

"So this is your mom's grave?"

"Yeah."

"What did she look like?"

Sasuke hesitated before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed the center button so the screen lit up, on the background was his mom. He showed it to Sakura and she took the cell phone in her hands and glanced at the picture. She smiled upon seeing the resemblance in features he had with her.

"I keep her picture as the background so I always have a reason to keep going on. I do it for her, because I know that's what she would have wanted." Sakura nodded at him as she returned his cellular device to him.

"You both look a lot alike."

"Yeah we do."

Sakura shifted her eyes nervously and decided that it was now or never.

"Sasuke look. I'm sorry about what I said to you. What happened between us wasn't a mistake, I was just freaking out thinking that you would hate me."

"Why did you think I would hate you? You did a lot worse when you ran out on me." Sasuke glanced at the grass in front of him before his attention returned to Sakura.

"I know, and for that I'm sorry as well, I can't tell you how much I care for you, even if we only met, I mean I want us to be friends and maybe something more because I see how you looked lonely all those times when you were at the club but you still got annoyed by the girls who kept hitting on you which in turn made me jealous because I had developed a crush on you the moment I saw you and I-" She suddenly stopped in her rant when Sasuke pressed his lips to hers, her eyes widened in surprise, but just as quickly as he kissed her, he pulled back.

"Sorry, I had to do something to stop you from talking."

Sakura blushed a deep shade of red and looked away embarrassingly, she didn't expect him to kiss her, but he had and that alone made her feel a warm feeling in her chest, a feeling she hadn't felt in so long. She wouldn't admit it but she was lonely as well, all the guys she dated never truly loved her like they said they did. She was only lied to and they tried to take advantage of her.

But with Sasuke, it was different, he knew what it was like to be hurt, and she knew he would never put someone through the same pain he felt. He was a real catch, that's what she thought, he was perfect in his own way that made her feel like she would never have to doubt him. She smiled and turned back to the male next to her.

"So...Now what?"

"What?"

"You know, what happens now that this situation has been resolved." Sakura was really curious, she wondered if he wanted to be with her or if he wanted some time to think.

"I don't know," He said with honesty, "I know what I want to do, but there is a part of me that is...reluctant."

"What is it that you want?"

He was quiet for a few moments and Sakura was about to tell him to forget that she asked but he spoke in a whisper that was barely audible, but she heard it anyway. "To be with you."

A smile spread itself across her lips. "Sasuke, we can be if you'll let me. I know you have been hurt and I wish I could heal you of the wounds you've faced in your past. But I can't do that if you don't trust me."

Sasuke started to shake slightly, which Sakura had noticed immediately. She shifted to be closer to his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as he leaned his head on hers. He didn't care that a few tears had escaped his eyes, he just didn't want to be alone anymore.

They sat at the graveyard for what seemed like hours, but they were content with just being by each other's side. It was late when Sasuke stood up from the ground, he offered Sakura his hand and she took it with a thanks and he pulled her to her feet. She stumbled slightly and fell into his chest, he caught her and gave a low chuckle.

"Did you just laugh?"

Sasuke smirked a little as he tried to force down a blush that was trying to heat up his face.

"I can't help it if you affect me this way." He mumbled out.

Sakura smiled and and wrapped her arms around his torso, she loved his laugh and she hoped he would do it more often.

"So are we...you know?"

"I don't know, does this answer your question?"

Sasuke leaned his head down and kissed her passionately on the lips. This kiss was way different than any other kiss she had before in her life. It was sweet and gentle but held a certain passion that made her want more. And judging from the way he placed his hand on her cheek, he felt the same way she did.

It was about six o'clock when they headed back to Sasuke's place. She wanted to stay with him for a little while, she knew her parents wouldn't care if she came home late. They knew she did this a lot, but she was with her friends the last few times, well except the night she was with Sasuke, but she didn't tell her parents that.

As soon as they came into the vicinity of the complex Sasuke made a turn to go into the office, he wanted to grab his mail real fast. Sakura waited until he came back out and they continued in their walk towards where Sasuke's place resided. With a quick turn of his key Sasuke opened the door and let Sakura inside.

They repeated the same routine when she was here before, leaving their shoes by the door, and set their belongings on the counter. Sasuke flipped the light on in the kitchen and ruffled through the several envelopes in his hand. He paused on one letter in particular, he didn't recognize the address, but his name was hand-written on the front in sloppy scribbles, so he knew it wasn't a mistake in delivery.

Sakura noted the confusion on his face and walked over to him and stared at the object in his hand. "Sasuke what is it?"

"I don't recognize this address, but they know my name."

Curiously he opened the white parchment and pulled out a piece of lined paper that had words strewn across it. He unfolded the paper and began reading over the words that were written in front of him. It wasn't long before his eyes widened as his breath hitched in his throat, Sakura saw his reaction and shook him from his shocked state.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? What does it say?"

"Its from my brother, him and my dad are coming here."

Sasuke had to brace himself against the tiled table top, but he moved and leaned back against the fridge and slid down to the floor to a sitting position. Sakura followed him and knelt down to his height he looked lost as he just stared at nothing.

"Sasuke."

She placed her hands on his cheek and forced his face to look at hers. "It'll be ok, they won't hurt you."

"How can you be so sure? I don't want them here, they probably just want money to buy drugs and alcohol. Sakura I- I just can't see them, if I do it's going to get ugly."

"What do you mean?"

"They left us, my mother and I, in that letter it said they would see me and her soon, that obviously tells me that they don't know she passed away. I not only shelter pain, but also anger, and if I see them, it may start out in a fight, and I'm not talking about a verbal fight either."

Sakura sighed as she pulled Sasuke and brought him to his feet, there was sure to be some trouble headed their way. Sasuke knew these two so there was no doubt about what they were capable of. She would be there when they arrived, if not to help him stay calm, but to kick some ass if it was needed and she wasn't a girl to be reckoned with.

She hugged him as he sighed with frustrated anger, but returned the hug to her anyway. He didn't want to face what was coming but he knew that someday it was going to happen, he just didn't know it was coming faster than he wanted it to. He avoided it for far too long and now, he was going to be punished by having them come see him.

"Sakura, I-"

"Don't want to face this on your own."

He nodded as she looked up at him, his eyes reflected his inner turmoil and how he felt about the events that would take place in the near future. She smiled and made him a promise, a promise that he knew she would keep.

"I'll be there with you on the day they come."

"Thank you Sakura."

"No thanks are necessary. I'm doing it because I care about you and I don't want you to feel like you have to face everything alone."

Sasuke smiled a real smile. She was, how should he put it? The most amazing girl he had ever met. And to think he even thought about not talking to her again after what had happened the other night. That would have been a big mistake, and he sort of owed Ino a thanks as well, she was the master at matchmaking, well that's what him and Sakura thought even though they never voiced it out to each other.

"Well now what?"

"Do you like asking that question?"

Sakura glared at him but he knew she wasn't mad, the blush on her cheeks was proof of that. He thought for a moment, and decided he would get them some dinner.

"You hungry?"

The growl that came from her stomach was enough of an answer for him and he smirked before releasing himself from her embrace. He grabbed his mobile phone and thought of a place they could order from, but what did she like?

"Hey Sak-"

She cut him off when she grabbed the phone fro his hand and set it down. "I already know what I want."

"Y-you do?" Sasuke found himself stuttering, something he thought he would never do, but the way she was talking made his face heat up, "And that would be?"

He was a bit apprehensive about her answer, and when she finally said it. "You." She kissed him no thoughts holding her back.

Sasuke was a bit reluctant, since he didn't think she would go this far again. But she was addictive to him, almost like a drug that he couldn't resist. And he didn't think he would ever have these feelings towards any woman, but here she was completely breaking his walls and his guard.

They didn't go too far, just a heavy make-out session, that was rather long to anyone that may have heard the story between the two. After that activity, they finally ordered their dinner and they just settled for Chinese food.

**A/N Dun dun dun! So what do you think? Suspenseful? Shocking? Dramatic? Romantic? Lol, just kidding, but please leave some reviews you guys. **

**Things are a little better at home, so I'm trying to write and stay occupied, which makes for updates for you guys hehe.  
**

**Don't for get about Let Me In! Only two more reviews to go before the next update!  
**

**And please check out my new one-shot called My Sweet Little Cheater! I'd like some opinions on that! ^^**

**Ok I'll leave you guys alone.**

**For now that is.**

**~Kakashi500  
**


	4. One Dilemma

**One Dilemma**

~Never would I have guessed  
That this would happen  
But it has and its too late  
Now I'm scared  
Scared to face this~

Its been about two weeks since Sakura and Sasuke became a couple. His brother and his dad were going to show up next week, or so the letter said. Sakura had begun staying over at Sasuke's house a few nights out of the week. Which earned some questions from her parents about where she was. That was when she introduced them to Sasuke, her dad immediately took a liking to him, especially after learning about his family.

Mr. Haruno and Sasuke had hung out a couple of times before, but Sasuke still felt a bit awkward around him. He didn't have a father like figure that hung with him like that. Sakura and Sasuke spent one Saturday with her parents, they had a barbecue outside to celebrate her dad's birthday. Sasuke ended up helping him cook the food on the grill.

Last night Sakura stayed over again, she was thinking about moving in with him, just to get out of her parents hair and because she wanted to be with Sasuke more. He was a little reluctant but agreed to her idea in the end. Truthfully he wanted her to move in here with him, it would give him more comfort, he had lived alone for so long he forgot what it was like to have someone else there with him.

Sasuke cracked his eyes open, and spotted the same pink-hair he always saw. He gave a small smile seeing Sakura sleeping against his chest, with her arm around him. She had been feeling a little sick lately, so he let her sleep in as he snuck out of the bed to go and take a shower. A nice warm shower was what he needed to relax his stiff muscles from sleeping.

When he got out, he put his boxers and black jeans on, but before he could get his shirt on, he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He looked up and spotted Sakura standing by the door that she had opened.

Her face was slightly red and she walked up to him and leaned her forehead against his bare chest. Placing his hand against the back of her head he rested his chin on top of her hair. He could feel how warm she was and glanced down at her slightly. He wished there was something he could do and that was why he was making her go to the doctor.

"Are you still feeling sick?"

She nodded but immediately pulled away and went over to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. Sasuke's eyes softened as he went over to her and held her hair back, he did this every time she had to go and do this. She had been doing this quite a lot recently and he was getting worried about her health.

"Sakura this can't keep going on."

"I know, but how will I get an appointment now?"

"I called the doctor's office yesterday and made an appointment for you."

"You did?"

Sasuke nodded as she rinsed out her mouth over the sink then turned to him. "I can't believe you did that."

"Well, you were feeling under the weather so I called. Not at all a problem."

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the embrace. "Get ready, I'm going to take you down there."

"Okay."

He kissed her forehead and left the bathroom while slipping on his short sleeved black shirt. "I'll make you some warm tea with honey, go ahead and take a shower, I'll be in the kitchen."

Sakura smiled as she watched his retreating back, he was really changing from the person that he was. He was becoming more caring towards her, he was opening his heart. But it made her wonder if that would change once his father and brother arrived here, that alone worried her. Would he shut her out?

About twenty minutes later, Sakura walked out into the kitchen wearing a long sleeved black shirt that she stole from Sasuke's closet and a pair of her blue jeans, her feet were bare, she would slip on her black flip flops once they left the apartment. That's just a habit she picked up from him since he did it every time he came back from somewhere.

Sasuke had just finished warming up her tea after he made it, seeing as how it may have gotten cold. He pulled some honey from the cabinet and added it to the liquid. Taking a spoon, he mixed it up and handed the mug to Sakura which she took gratefully. After taking a sip, she smiled and looked at him. A question burning at her lips until she finally asked.

"So why do you put honey in the tea?"

"It's what my mom did for me whenever I got sick." He paused. "It made me feel better."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Yeah well...you ready to go?"

"Yeah I am."

They left the apartment after Sasuke grabbed his phone, keys and wallet, they each put on their shoes, Sakura with her flip flops and Sasuke wearing his combat boots. He glanced at her clothing and smirked.

"Stealing my clothes now?"

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm just borrowing it."

Sasuke shook his head and continued walking to his car. "I didn't say it was a problem."

"Good." She giggled as he gave a smirk.

He opened the passenger side for Sakura and closed it as soon as she was seated inside. He went to the driver's side and got in before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot. The drive was nice and quiet, they had the windows down since it was cool outside, the cold hair felt good on Sakura's face as she leaned her head on her arm that rested on the window's edge.

Once he pulled into the hospital they both exited the car, Sakura grabbed his hand as they entered the small clinic that was in the hospital, which is where they would be going. They had to wait in the waiting room until one of the doctors were ready to see them, they still had about ten minutes before her scheduled appointment, though it could occur early or even a few minutes or so late.

The couple ended up waiting about fifteen minutes before one of the nurses called her name. Sakura stood from her spot and grabbed Sasuke's hand, a gesture that said she didn't want to go alone. He smiled softly and stood to his feet anyway. He walked into one of the rooms after Sakura when the nurse opened the door.

"The doctor will be with you in about five minutes."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded, as the nurse left while shutting the door behind her. Sakura seated herself onto the examination table as she held her stomach, she felt as if she were going to throw up again, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself. Sasuke sat down on the chair that was against the wall, it was near the examination table and Sakura took this opportunity to reach for his hand.

He held her hand in his and played with her fingers, as she only smiled at him. She sighed as the doctor finally came into the room. Sakura looked up and to her surprise it was one of her former teachers that she studied under to learn of the career. The woman looked up, her blond hair was tied back loosely and went down her back, her clothes were a simple pair of black pants and a light green shirt with a white lab coat over it. She looked surprised to see Sakura there.

"Well what a shock this is." The woman said as she held her clipboard she had against her side.. "It's good to see you again Sakura, I just didn't think you'd be one of my patients."

"It's good to see you too Tsunade." Sakura smiled. "You can thank Sasuke here for setting up the appointment."

"Well Sasuke, I'm surprised to see you again."

Sakura looked to Sasuke with a confused look as he glanced at her briefly before returning his gaze to the older woman in front of them. Tsunade only smiled and decided she would explain.

"Sasuke's mother was a patient of mine as well. I haven't seen him in years, especially after she passed away." Tsunade told her. "How have you been, I know it was tough on you."

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess I've been fine, not really much a person can do when they shut people out of their live."

"Yes that's true, but you seem a bit more open now."

"Thanks to Sakura here, she managed to get passed my guard."

"Good going Sakura." Tsunade joked before turning serious. "So what seems to be the problem today?"

"I've been feeling sick lately and I've been throwing up a lot in the mornings." Sakura explained.

Tsunade made a sound that sounded like a hum. "Sasuke, why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get something to drink, you look thirsty."

"Uh, okay." Sasuke said as he got to his feet and turned to Sakura. "Do you need anything?"

"Maybe just some water."

"Okay, I'll be back in five minutes, that is if the lines aren't long."

Sakura nodded her head and Sasuke left without another word. As soon as he was gone, Tsunade turned to the pink-haired girl in front of her. Sakura turned to the woman that was in the room, somewhat confused as to why she wanted Sasuke to go to the cafeteria.

"Okay Sakura, I'll need to ask you some questions."

"Okay."

"Alright, so you've been throwing up in the mornings lately right?" Sakura nodded. "And when did this start happening?"

"A few days ago."

"Have you eaten anything that may have upset your stomach?"

"Not that I know of that would make me sick this long."

"Okay, one last one and its kind of personal. Have you and Sasuke had any sexual relations?"

"Uh, yeah, a little over two weeks ago." Sakura looked away shyly, she was a little embarrassed about saying it to her former teacher.

"I see." Tsunade said as she wrote the answers down on her clipboard. "I'll need to run a few tests, mainly only one but the others are required for medical purposes."

The pink-haired girl agreed as Tsunade prepared for the tests that would need to be done.

Sasuke stood in the line of the cafeteria, there were too many doctors, nurses and patients here to get their breakfast or lunch, or whatever they were serving right now. He rolled his eyes annoyingly, he just wanted to pay for his two bottles of water and get back to the room Sakura was in. This was seriously starting to bug him, he sighed with relief as soon as the line began to move.

He muttered to himself when it was finally his turn to pay for his items. He put the water onto the counter and pulled out his wallet and grabbed some cash. He told the cashier to keep the change which was about a dollar fifty. Not wanting to hang around any longer he snatched up the two bottles and headed back to the room.

Tsunade came back, she had been gone for quite a few minutes, she was looking at her clipboard when she walked back inside. She glanced back up at Sakura with a small smile, there was something else she need to ask.

"Sakura, can you tell me when your last menstrual cycle occurred?"

"Um..." She paused and thought back, but her eyes widened when she realized it. "About four weeks ago. Are you saying that...?"

"Congratulations Sakura, you're going to have a baby."

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat as she rested her hand against her stomach. She had completely forgotten about missing her period, how could she have not noticed? How could she have forgotten that her and Sasuke hadn't used protection? Tsunade watched the frustration on her face and smiled slightly.

"It'll be okay Sakura." She watched as Sakura turned to her when Sasuke opened the door holding the two bottles in his hands.

"Hey sorry about that, those lines are too long." Sasuke looked at the expression on Sakura's face and set the two water bottles onto the chair. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Sakura do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

Sakura nodded as she tried to calm herself.

"Sasuke, this may come as a surprise to you." Tsunade continued. "You're going to be a dad."

"What?" Was all he could say as he gazed at Sakura who was looking at the floor.

"That's why she has been throwing up, she's been having morning sickness."

"Are you mad Sasuke?" Sakura asked fearfully.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Sasuke knelt down onto the floor so he could stare into her eyes since she was facing the floor. "I'm shocked and a little scared, but we can get through this."

She smiled at him as Tsunade spoke. "I'll set up some doctor visits to check the health of the baby once he or she has grown and developed more."

"Thanks Tsunade." Tsunade nodded and bid them a goodbye so she could attend to her other patients.

"Now we only have one problem."

"What's that?"

"How do we break this to my parents?"

Sasuke gave a nervous smile. "That's a tough one to answer."

The duo stood outside Sakura's parents house, they had driven over here after they left the hospital. Just as they were about to head inside, Sakura stopped in her tracks. She turned to Sasuke with tears ready to spill in her eyes.

"Sasuke, are you going to leave me?"

"What made you ask me that?"

"How do I know what you said in front of Tsuande wasn't a lie. You could plan on leaving me because you don't want to have this baby." Sakura let her tears fall causing Sasuke to give a soft sigh.

"Sakura, I'm not going to leave you, you were there for me, and I know we can face this, its scary now, but we'll grow used to the idea of having a child of our own. I'm not going to run out on you. I'll never be like my father was when I was young. I'm here for you no matter what."

Sakura smiled at him then embraced with a tight hug, he returned it and pulled away. "We still have something we need to do."

He gestured his head to the front door of the house they were currently standing before. Sakura took a deep inhale of breath and nodded, she grabbed Sasuke's hand and opened the door.

They were instantly greeted by Sakura's parents, they noticed the nervousness in the two young adults before them. Sakura breathed in again and smiled at her parents, trying to hide the fact that she was nervous. Mr. Haruno who had black hair smiled at the couple, he was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red shirt. His green eyes matched Sakura's, that was where Sakura got hers from.

Mrs. Haruno wore a simple black skirt and a blue blouse, the same pink hair that resembled Sakura's was tied tightly back, her feet, like her husbands, were bare since they were at home. And from looking at her daughter's face she knew something was up, she just couldn't place what it was.

"Mom..Dad, you may want to sit down." They decided that they wanted to stand.

"What's going on?"

"Uh, Sasuke and I have some news for you."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how you someday said you'd want grand-kids?"

"Yeah." Mr. Haruno said as Mrs. Haruno's eyes widened.

"You guys are going to be grandparents. I'm pregnant"

"Oh my goodness. Are you serious?" Mrs. Haruno squealed with excitement and hugged Sakura tightly. "I'm going to spoil my grand-baby rotten."

Sakura laughed at this as her mother embraced Sasuke, Mrs. Haruno turned to her husband who had his mouth opened slightly with shock, but he ended up smiling in the end. He hugged his daughter and for the hell of it, he hugged Sasuke as well, which the young male was not expecting.

"Come on Sakura, we need to discuss names." Mrs. Haruno dragged Sakura away into the kitchen leaving Sasuke with Mr. Haruno.

"I hope you don't plan to leave her."

"I'm not, I promise, I'll be a way better dad than my father ever was. I'm not going to abandon my family."

Mr. Haruno smiled and nodded, he set his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and led him into the living room.

"So when's the wedding?"

Sasuke almost laughed at what he said, but Mr. Haruno could only chuckle at his own words.

"You are going to marry her right?"

"I hope to, but I want to wait for the perfect time to ask her. And I'd like to ask your permission first."

"Its fine with me, Sakura really cares for you Sasuke, after hearing what you have been through, I'm glad you're coming around."

"Its all thanks to your daughter."

They sat on the couch in the living room as Mr. Haruno began to speak. "...Look Sasuke, I'm not your dad, but I'd like you to consider me it, my wife and I were thrilled to meet you when Sakura brought you over. She found someone she truly cared for and I can tell you care a lot for her as well."

"Yeah I do."

"You know if you need someone to talk to, or just want to hang out with the guys, come talk to me. I'd like to help you in any way I can." Mr. Haruno stared at the young Uchiha in front of him.

"Thank you." Sasuke thought for a second. "...There is something I'd like to talk about."

"What is that?"

"My brother and my dad are coming here next week. But I don't know what for. And what confuses me even more is why are they coming together, I thought they split from each other." Sasuke glanced at his hands.

"Hmm, that is strange, they have to have been planning something before they left. Its not the truth, but it's a theory." Mr. Haruno turned silent as he thought more on what Sasuke had just told him.

"Are you really?" Ino looked at her pink-haired friend with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Sakura replied.

Tenten, and Hinata were there with her. Hinata was pretty shocked at hearing this news, she never thought this would have happened to one of her best friends. They were sitting at their usual spot at the bar where Sakura had been pushed into Sasuke. Tenten smiled at her as Ino suddenly asked.

"It is Sasuke's right?"

"Of course it is! He's the only one I've ever done it with!"

"Okay!" Ino muttered out loud as she held her hand sup defensively. "Just checking you know."

"So how are you feeling about this?" Hinata boldly asked.

"A little scared, but Sasuke said he would be here for me."

"Speaking of Sasuke where is he?"

"Naruo dragged him to go hang with the guys, Naruto said something about him needing to get out more."

"Where did he drag me to?"

"I think to the arcade at the mall." Sakura giggled. "Naruto said he was going to make Sasuke try that dance game, what is it the DDR?"

"Oh my god, could you imagine?" Ino laughed. "I wish I could be there to see that."

"I know. But I don't want to embarrass him, so I don't want to go over there."

"Oh come on Sakura, you have to be outgoing and tease him a little." Tenten smirked.

"I know that. But not yet, we've only been dating for a couple of weeks and I don't want to push it until he's more comfortable, especially around Naruto and the guys.

"I understand what you mean." Ino stated.

It was around five when Sasuke and Sakura returned to the apartment Sasuke lived in. Sakura noted the annoyed look on his face and she couldn't help but laugh. He glared at her, which Sakura only smiled at, she knew he wasn't really mad at her.

"What happened?"

"I am never hanging out with that blond idiot again." Sasuke muttered as he threw his phone and wallet onto the counter in the kitchen.

Sakura couldn't help but sigh as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down so she could kiss him on the cheek. "...You will if I ask you right?"

"I don't know why I'm saying this, but yeah I guess I would." Sakura smiled triumphantly. "Wipe that smile off of you're face before I change my mind."

"You wouldn't do that Sasuke."

"How do you know?"

"Because you care for me too much and would do what I want."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her before silently admitting to himself that she was right about that fact. Sakura yawned and leaned her head against his shoulder. Sasuke noted the look on her face, she was tired, and she may be like that more than just today. There were nine months of pregnancy to go through, he just hoped he could handle that.

He knew for sure there was going to be food cravings, and mood swings, oh the mood swings, he sighed inwardly as he even thought about her getting made or crying over the littlest things.

"Maybe you should get some rest."

"I know I should, will you come with me?"

He nodded and walked with her to his room, well technically it could be said that this was her room as well since she was here most of the time. Once they reached the bed he made her lay down as he crawled in next to her. He kissed her on the forehead and then on her lips, which he left to linger on hers before pulling away.

She smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck, he wrapped his arm around her waist as he thought about the fact that he was going to be a dad. But there was another thing that scared him. His father and his brother, they wouldn't hurt her and the baby would they, with them there was no telling what they would do.

**A/N Alright, it's a little late, but I updated it. Gahh, I got stuck at work and that set me back. So I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the late update.**

**So yeah....Anyway, please read and review. **


	5. One Reunion

**One Reunion**

~I tell myself you're not gonna break me  
I tell myself you're not gonna make me  
I tell myself it's no use it's too late~

Sasuke paced around his apartment, ever since he received the news of Sakura's pregnancy, he has been a nervous wreck. That was a couple of days ago, and what's worse was he received another letter from his dad yesterday; him and his brother were coming sooner than planned. They were going to arrive today. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want them here and the more he thought about it the more nervous he became.

Sakura watched him from the kitchen as he walked back and forth muttering things to himself and running his hands through his hair. She placed her hand on her stomach before walking over to him to make him stop. Grabbing his hand she forced him to sit on the couch before pushing him to lay down. She sat by his side and stared down at him with a sad smile on her lips. Her eyes reflected the worry she held for him.

"You need to calm down." She pushed some pieces of his hair from his forehead.

"I can't." He growled with frustration and placed his hands against his face. "I don't know what the hell I'm going to say."

"I know its going to be hard but you can make it through this." She tried to comfort him but his nerves just wouldn't be put to rest.

"I can't handle this Sakura." Before Sakura could say anything, a knock came to the door.

Sakura sighed and stood from her seated position on the couch to go over to the door and answer it. She didn't think twice about who it was, she thought it was just one of their friends or her parents. When she opened it, she took a step back in surprise and called to Sasuke. "Uh, Sasuke."

He got off of the couch and walked over to the door, as soon as he saw who it was, he froze in his steps. His mouth wouldn't form any words, his breath hitched in his throat as the first of the two guests decided to speak.

"Hello Sasuke. Its been a long time." A man dressed in a dark brown business suit stepped forward and let himself into the apartment. His hair was somewhat dark, but still lighter than Sasuke's.

"Hey little brother." The second man who wore a blue button-up shirt and black pants said and followed after the male he came with.

Sasuke just stood stiff with eyes slightly wide as they walked passed him. Sakura shut the door after they had entered and sat down on the couch in the living room. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before he tried to calm himself down, he took a deep breath and exhaled it as Sakura pulled him over to where his brother and father sat.

"Where's Mikoto?" Came the older man's question.

_I knew it! _He shouted angrily in his mind, he wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp.

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, and Sakura felt the pressure from the grip since she still held his hand in hers. He was already getting angry, she knew, this reunion couldn't end well, more so for Sasuke than anyone else.

"I shouldn't have expected you to know Fugaku." Sasuke stated boldly since he refused to call him dad or father.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Fugaku inquired angrily as a glare formed on his face.

"It means, that she isn't around anymore, she passed away years ago." Sasuke looked away from the two in front of him, but not before catching Itachi's gaze, his eyes were wide and held a bit of what could have been...sadness?

"That's a shame, oh well can't change the past." Fugaku said with no emotion in his tone.

_You fucking bastard! _He wanted to yell to him but he bit his tongue and screamed it repeatedly in his head.

"Anyway, I've come here for a purpose Sasuke and I don't have time to sit here and argue with you." Fugaku sat up straight and looked Sasuke in the eyes, trying to intimidate him, but Sasuke wasn't affected at all by his father's stare.

"What reason is that?"

"I met up with one of my rivals in the business industry, and we agreed to combine our companies." He paused before continuing. "...But to seal that deal we came up with a marriage contract, wherein his daughter would marry my son, but seeing as how Itachi has already been married to another woman, I told my future partner you would marry his daughter and take Itachi's place."

Both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes went wide, Sakura looked worriedly to Sasuke with her eyes creased upwards.

"What!?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "You think after all the hell you put me through I would do anything for your stupid company!?"

"You'll do as I say Sasuke!" Fugaku stood and increased the volume of his voice. "I am your father and you will get married to his daughter."

"The hell I will! You don't have the right to call yourself my father! You lost that right the day you left mom and I!" Sasuke yelled.

"Don't you raise your voice to me like that!" Fugaku shouted back.

Sasuke's nostril's flared as he looked angrily into his father's eyes, he inhaled before yelling. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!!!"

"What did you say to me!?" Fugaku glared at him.

"Get the fuck out!" Sasuke repeated. "OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE ON YOU FOR TRESPASSING!"

"You're not near a phone."

"I have a cell phone in my pocket."

"You don't have the nerve."

"I've lived on my own since I was sixteen and didn't take shit from anyone, I've got nothing but nerve." Sasuke stood his ground before Fugaku angrily turned away and headed out the door. Sasuke glared at them as he headed towards the door to leave.

"Let's go Itachi, we need to go get a hotel."

They left without another word, Sasuke's fists were shaking with anger as his face was contorted with rage. Sakura gently touched his arm causing him to flinch, he looked to her and shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He paced around before stopping and placing his hand on his face and bringing it down to rest against his mouth.

"That was the shortest reunion I've ever seen." Sakura joked to try and ease the tension in the room.

"That's not funny Sakura." He leaned against the counter and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I knew this was going to happen, I knew it was going to end in a fight." He ran a hand through his hair.

"But at least it was verbal and no one got hurt." She touched his shoulder before wrapping her petite arms around his torso and leaning her head against his chest.

He returned her embrace. "I know, and you're right."

"Do you think they'll come back?" Sakura asked him.

"I don't know, they might, I've never known my dad to just let something like this go." Sasuke muttered.

He pulled away and went to grab his keys, he paused for a second and gave a soft sigh as his eyes softened. He wouldn't admit it, but the presence of his father and his brother really hurt him and he could swear Sakura knew it. Just the look in her eyes whenever she would catch his gaze was proof enough.

"Come on Sasuke, we need to go meet Naruto and the others." Sakura said to him.

"Yeah I know." He slipped on his boots and headed towards the door with Sakura right behind him.

* * *

They met up with their friends about fifteen minutes after they left Sasuke's apartment. They were eating lunch at a small restaurant which all of them agreed on. While all of them ate, Sasuke just pushed his food around on his plate with his fork while his chin rested on his other hand. His gaze just rested on the table, no eye contact with anyone which Naruto didn't like all too much. The blond looked at him worriedly from across the raven-haired male as Sakura sat next to him glancing at him from time to time. The others glanced at him like Sakura had and they all were starting to worry about him.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Ino asked him but she didn't receive an answer.

"Sasuke." She called him again. "Sasuke!"

"Huh?" He blinked and looked up at everyone as they gave him questioning looks.

"Are you alright?" Ino repeated his question.

"Oh...yeah..." He stood up from his seat. "I'm gonna go for a walk." He walked away as Sakura made a move to get out of her seat. "Wait I'll go with you."

"No its fine, I just need some time to think." He went back over to her and left a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you back at home okay?"

She nodded as he left the restaurant her eyes reflecting the worry she was feeling for him. Her friends looked at her as soon as she turned her gaze back to them. "What?"

"He's lying isn't he?" Neji asked.

Sakura sighed softly. "Yeah."

"What's going on?" Ino questioned curiously.

"Sasuke's dad and brother are in town." Sakura glanced at the table before looking up to stare at them.

"What?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke's dad came here to try and make him marry this other man's daughter for their company or something," Sakura explained, "They got in a fight and now I'm worried about what his father will do."

Tears came to Sakura's eyes as Ino stood from her seat to sit in Sasuke's seat. She wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder and hugged her as the pink-haired girl let some of her tears fall from her eyes.

"Sakura it will be okay." Ino assured her.

"I hope so Ino." She responded as she reached up to wipe her eyes.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the sidewalk as he sighed softly and bit his lip as thoughts plagued his mind about what could happen or what would happen. He knew his father, and he would bet anything that he was planning something. Sasuke just didn't know what and that alone was driving him crazy.

_Why did they have to come here? I was doing just fine._

He growled to himself and ran his hands through his hair before giving a frustrated sigh. He couldn't believe his father would actually think he would so anything for him, especially after what happened in the past and what he was put through when the two of them left.

_Who the hell does he think he is? Why the fuck does he think he can show up after all these years later and tell me what to do?!  
_

"What an asshole." He muttered to himself as his eyes formed a glare.

He stared at the concrete below him not paying any attention to where he was going and since he wasn't focusing on anything else he was taken by surprise when someone pulled him into an alley that he had just come to. The person covered his mouth with their hand and forced Sasuke further into the alley where no one would see them before pushing him roughly against the wall. Sasuke grunted and was clenched his teeth.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke growled.

"Be quiet Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened when he recognized the voice. "We need to talk."

* * *

Sakura arrived back home to the apartment, she was surprised that Sasuke had yet to return and she was slightly worried that something may have happened to him. With his father and his brother in town there was no telling what they were capable of or if they had already gone after him. She paced around the kitchen and glanced at the clock every few minutes as the time ticked away and Sasuke still wasn't back yet.

"Where is he?" She asked herself. "I thought he would have been home by now."

She fumbled with her fingers and bit her lip continuously her worry not leaving.

_Sasuke where are you?

* * *

_

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

"Sasuke listen to me-"

"Save it Itachi, I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Sasuke attempted to push his older sibling away but Itachi just shoved him back against the wall.

"Stop it Sasuke." Itachi growled quietly so he wouldn't be overheard by any passing people.

"Let me go Itachi."

Itachi sighed with frustration and stepped away from the raven-haired male. Sasuke made a move to leave but Itachi called him.

"Sasuke, why won't you listen to me?"

Sasuke turned angrily towards his brother. "Why should I give you the time of day?!" He stepped towards him. "Why should I listen to anything say?"

"I'm trying to help you."

"You're a liar."

"No I'm not, Sasuke look if you don't take action now, Sakura will get hurt."

Sasuke's eyes widened as his breath hitched in his throat. "What? Are you threatening her?"

"Not me," Itachi paused, "But but dad is."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke was confused now.

_What the hell does he mean?  
_

"Why do you think I left you and mom? He did the same thing to me." Itachi explained. "You remember the girl I was dating back then?"

"Yeah...What about her?"

"Dad threatened to hurt her if I refused to leave with him."

"Wait, you left on your own, you and Fugaku didn't leave at the same time."

"He told me to wait until I was eighteen to make it seem like I left on my own decision," Itachi glanced at the ground as his eyes softened as the sadness revealed itself in his irises. "I didn't want to leave you and mom, but I really didn't have a choice."

"Why should I believe you?" Sasuke asked him as his heart suddenly ached from what Itachi was saying.

"Because, deep down you know I'm telling the truth, but you're denying it because you don't trust easily." Itachi explained. "The pain you have dealt with has changed you into a guarded person."

Itachi looked Sasuke in the eyes and Sasuke could swear he saw his brother's eyes grow glossy.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry you had to deal with mom's death by yourself." Itachi said. "If I had known I would have tried to come back and help you pull through it.

"Itachi don't, please." Sasuke clenched his hands into fist. "You don't have any idea what I went through!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, I'm sorry I left you alone."

"Sorry isn't going to take away this pain that I feel, its not going to bring mom back!" Sasuke shouted.

"I know it won't Sasuke, I just don't want you to have to deal with this alone anymore."

Sasuke's eyes grew watery at Itachi's words. "Stop Itachi don't say anymore." His voice cracked as a few tears leaked from his eyes. "Just don't. You don't know anything about what happened. I watched mom die, you don't know how it felt when I had to sit there and watch her life be eaten away, sitting there not being able to help her!" More tears fell from his eyes and Itachi felt a pang in his heart from seeing Sasuke break down. Tears fell from his own eyes as they ran down his cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

Itachi didn't hesitate to pull his brother into a hug which took Sasuke by surprise. Sasuke on the other hand hesitated greatly, he didn't expect this and he was a bit reluctant but after a few moments he managed to lift one of his arms up and returned the hug lightly. He wouldn't admit it, but it was something he had been wanting since his mother's death, the warmth from a hug of his family.

When Itachi pulled away and rested his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "Sasuke look, I can't say what dad will do because I don't know, but if he finds out I'm even speaking to you he might do something even worse to both of us."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Just don't let Sakura out of your sight, I've been trying to put some evidence together to put dad away in jail, but its been difficult." Itachi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll think of something, alright. I wasn't there back then, but I'll do everything I can to protect you and Sakura."

"I'm still a bit skeptical about all this, but for Sakura's sake I'll give you a chance." Sasuke stated. "But if you hurt her, you'll be wishing you never saw me again."

"I know and I know I have a long way to go to earn your trust back, that is if you'll give that a chance too."

"We'll work that out later." Sasuke said and wiped his eyes.

"Can I ask a favor Sasuke?" Itachi asked him.

"What?"

"Can you, take me to mom's grave?" Itachi said. "And there is something I need to tell you too."

Sasuke nodded. "What would that be?" Sasuke asked as they walked out of the alley.

"You're an uncle." Itachi ran a hand through his hair before reaching up to wipe his eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened at this bit of information before he actually smirked. "Well that will be one thing we have in common, since you'll be one soon as well."

"What?"

"Sakura is pregnant." Sasuke saw the questioning look Itachi gave me before he spoke again. "Don't ask its a long and complicated story."

Itachi chuckled. "Guess what?" He placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Lets get this thing figured out with Fugaku first, I'm not letting him get a step ahead of me."

"Sasuke." Itachi called him and Sasuke turned to him.

"Yeah."

"Don't tell Sakura about this yet, its best she doesn't know right now, not until we get things figured out."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, he wasn't going to tell her anyway, she didn't need her worrying over him, thought she might already be doing that, not to mention this might put some pressure on her and that's not what he wanted especially since she was pregnant. She didn't need anymore stress than what she was already probably going through.

* * *

His fingers tapped on the table he sat at, a computer sat in front of him as he read over the profiles of Sasuke and Sakura that he hacked around to get. He was more interested in Sakura's profile though, where she lived, who her parents were, where she worked and even some very interesting info he had discovered.

"So, she's pregnant as well." He smirked. "Things just got a whole lot more interesting."

Fugaku scratched his chin briefly before standing up to go stand in front of the window where he looked down at the people walking along the sidewalk. His eyes showed the amusement he knew would come, along with the knowledge that he would soon get what he wanted whether he took it by force or not.

"Better watch your back Sasuke, more importantly, you better watch Sakura's."

_I will get my way and what I want, I always do.

* * *

_

Sasuke arrived back to the apartment about two hours after Sakura did and when he walked through the door Sakura threw herself at him letting her arms wrap around his neck tightly. His eyes softened, he knew she was worried about him, he had been gone longer than she hoped and he knew it.

"What's wrong babe?" Sasuke asked when she loosened her arms and brought them down.

"I was scared something happened to you." She admitted as tears came to her eyes.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, what if your father or your brother went after you."

"Well that's kind of what happened." Sasuke looked away from her as her eyes widened.

"What?!" She asked loudly. "Did they hurt you? Did they threaten you?"

"Sakura stop, it wasn't my dad, it was just my brother and I found out some things from him."

"What?"

"My dad made Itachi leave with him back then."

"So your dad threatened him?"

"Yeah."

After Sasuke explained further with more details, leaving out that Fugaku might come after her, Sakura began to understand the situation fully. And just like Sasuke she had some skeptical thoughts about what Itachi said being true. They wouldn't just believe him like that, but something about Itachi's story made it true, it was something neither of them knew, they just felt he was telling the truth.

"Do you believe him?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, I feel like I can believe him, I can feel it. When we were younger, Itachi never lied to me when we were younger, but I don't know if he has changed."

"Sasuke we can figure this out." They walked into their bedroom as Sasuke laid down on the bed, his eyes showed the worry he was feeling, but it wasn't just worry, it was fear.

Sakura laid down next to him and snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her. The comfort he needed since he was bothered by so many thoughts at the moment. But what she said next made him doubtful.

"Nothing bad is going to happen Sasuke."

_If only you knew just what could happen to you._

_Why did he have to come here? I would have been fine if it were just Itachi, but now, I don't know...I can't help but feel something bad will happen soon. I don't even know what my father is capable of._

Thoughts continued to plague Sasuke's mind as he drifted off to sleep, Sakura had already fallen asleep. He glanced at her briefly.

"I will protect you." He muttered even though she couldn't hear it.

His mind had finally succumbed to the darkness and he drifted off to unconsciousness.

**A/N Yeah I know its been forever since I updated and I apologize, but I was working on some ideas for this and trying to figure out where I wanted it to go and how I wanted it to go so here's the next chapter.**

**Sorry again for making you wait.**

**Please read and review. :)  
**


	6. Author Note

Hello hello hello!

Ah, been awhile since I've been on here huh? Well its with a heavy heart that I will be leaving this site permanently. Don't get me wrong, I love this site and the people and writers I've met on here. I will take the stories down one by one within the next few days maybe weeks.

But I have started independent publishing with Amazon Kindle and Scarred from The Untold Anthology was the first one to go live. It's available on Kindle if anyone would like to add it to their collection. :) I am still writing but I'm taking it to another level. Hopefully other readers will enjoy my writing as much as all of you have.

I'm sorry some of them will remain unfinished but I must move on to something different and hopefully more successful. :)


End file.
